The present invention relates to a process for producing storable concentrates containing water, undissolved finely divided synthetic resins in a quantity of 10 to 60% by weight, based on the total weight of the concentrate, and dissolved synthetic resins in a quantity of 0.5 to 10% by weight solids, based on the total weight of the concentrate, as paint binders, pigments as well as optionally paint additives and optionally organic solvents by wet grinding in a number of stages. The invention also relates to the use of the concentrates for producing surface coatings.